Un sueño
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: Yui ha soñado algo extraño pero a la vez hermoso, ¿Tendrá algún significado?...Ella espera que sí , es lo que más desea mientras ve a la pequeña de niña de cabello blanco y ojos rosas sonreirle / Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet**

 **.**

 **Un Sueño**

 **.**

Aún no era hora de ir a la escuela, para eso todavía faltaba un buen rato.

Estaba sola en su cuarto, se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía una apariencia horrible, tenia ojeras y estaba muy pálida. Se sentía cansada. Vivir con vampiros que aprovechaban cada oportunidad para poder beber su sangre le había dado ese aspecto. Soltó un suspiro y se alejo del espejo.

Se echó en su cama, mira hacia la ventana y contempla el cielo que esta cubierto de estrellas. últimamente el cielo estaba nublado así que ver que esta noche era distinta la hizo sonreír.

"Esperanza debo tener esperanza"

desde el primer instante en el que piso la mansión Sakamaki, se repetía eso mentalmente.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón había para que ella fuera mandada a ese lugar? Ella sabía que a partir de ese momento, su vida no volvería a ser igual, Vampiros estarían presentes en ella y aunque al principio le costaba aceptarlo, con el tiempo ya se iba acostumbrando a ese nuevo estilo de vida. En el fondo ella quería creer que en algún momento, ellos la dejarían ser libre o que quizás cambiarían y la tratarían mejor. No solo como si fuera una presa.

Mentiría si no dijera que se ha encariñado con los Sakamaki, incluso con los Mukami y Tsukinami. Pero no por eso la manera en la que la trataban no dolía.

Poco a poco empezaba a comprender la personalidad de cada uno, aprendía cada día algún gusto de alguno de ellos, así como también aprendía sobre las cosas que no les agradaban. Incluso se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban cambiando con ella, ya no la trataban "tan mal".

Se vuelve a mover en su cama, esta inquieta tratando que el sueño no se apodere de ella, da un bostezo y mira hacia el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la vida. Al final se levanta de la cama y camina despacio hacia la ventana, la abre y la brisa nocturna le pega en la cara, ella aspira profundamente.

Después de unos minutos siente como la puerta de su habitación se abre , ella se gira rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba "Adiós a la tranquilidad" pensó para si misma

\- Hey, así que estabas aquí- dijo serio mientras la veía con profundidad y se acercaba a Yui- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Subaru-kun...-susurró mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Hace algunas semanas Yui estaba pasando algo de tiempo con Subaru , empezó a frecuentar con él cuando iba al jardín de las rosas en la noche. Al principio Subaru la trataba de forma indiferente, la alejaba o simplemente se iba a otra parte sin dirigirle la palabra, pero con el tiempo ya ambos se estaban acostumbrando a la presencia del otro.

Podría decirse que a Yui ya no le daba tanto miedo Subaru, claro aún le parecía un chico intimidante pero sabía que en este momento no iba a hacerle daño. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Subaru trataba de beber lo menos posible de la sangre de Yui, solamente lo hacía si ya no podía soportar la sed.

-Si, todo esta bien- respondió Yui con una sonrisa- Solo estoy un poco...cansada

El adolescente de cabello blanco se quedo observándola por un momento , centrando su atención en las recientes heridas que tenía en el cuello

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Yui preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro del vampiro.

-Tsk, por supuesto que si, idiota- dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación

\- No entiendo- susurró la chica confundida

-Tú deberías de poner más resistencia- expresó el chico señalando las heridas- ¿Por qué no luchas? Si sigues así terminaras muerta .

Yui se quedó en silencio al igual que Subaru, luego ambos lanzaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

\- Yui yo...- empezó a decir tratando de disculparse (cosa que no hacía muy seguido), pues en el fondo sabía que aunque ella luchara ese esfuerzo sería en vano, al ser vampiros poseían mayor fuerza, tenían ventaja. Yui sólo conseguiría más dolor.

-No pasa nada- interrumpió - Gracias, Subaru-kun- añadió con una sonrisa

Yui sabe que Subaru puede ser dulce y protector a su manera. Le pregunta si se encuentra bien y la ayuda cuando ella ya no puede ni caminar debido a su anemia. Por supuesto él haría sus comentarios de que es una chica problemática y molesta, que le hacía perder el tiempo entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero él la vio de manera distinta . La veía como una persona, no solo como alimento. Aunque el peliblanco jamas lo admitiría, ella se daba cuenta.

-Deberías de dormir- soltó el peliblanco de repente- Tienes muy mal aspecto.

Yui no pudo contener la risa al escuchar las palabras de Subaru.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo- Solo duermo cuatro horas al día

\- Bueno aún falta mucho para ir a la escuela, trata de dormir

\- Lo haría...pero es que...yo...

Ella tenía miedo de dormir, porque entonces sería una presa fácil (más de lo que ya era) y alguno de los hermanos, especialmente Laito, aprovecharía para entrar en su habitación y beber de su sangre.

\- Yo estaré aquí- dijo Subaru como si leyera sus pensamientos- Ellos no van a molestarte

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendida

-Sí- se limitó a responder el peliblanco

-Entonces ¿Me estas protegiendo?

Subaru se quedó en silencio, pensando su respuesta .

\- De ellos sí... de mi no- respondió mirándola fijamente

Yui se volvió a echar en su cama, mirando hacia el techo ante la mirada de Subaru quien esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte por el comentario que acababa de hacer.

\- Yo confío en que no me harás daño- dijo

-Tsk, no deberías confiar tanto- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- Después de todo soy un vampiro

Yui no dijo nada más, Subaru se echó al lado de Yui haciendo que ella se sonroje, la atrajo contra su pecho, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo

-¿Subaru...?

\- Descansa, Yui-

Acto seguido Yui cerró sus ojos

 **.**

 **.**

Un bosque, estaba en un bosque muy bonito. Estaba sola. Sabía que estaba soñando, sentía demasiada tranquilidad. Vio a una figura moverse detrás de un árbol, ella volteó y se puso alerta.

Vio a una figura extraña moverse y ocultarse en los arbustos. Escuchó el crujido, se asusto y se puso nerviosa.

Escucho una risa muy dulce, eso la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa.

\- No te asustes- dijo una voz tierna, esa voz nunca antes la había escuchado pero aún así se tranquilizó ...era la voz de una niña

-¿Donde estas?- preguntó pero no escuchó respuesta- ¿Q-quien eres?

Se escuchó otra risita...

\- Me conocerás- hizo una pausa- Al menos eso espero

Yui estaba confundida, comenzó a caminar hacia el arbusto donde provenía la voz. La figura se movió, era algo borrosa, tenía velocidad...como un vampiro, era tan rápida como para ir de los arbustos hacía el árbol sin casi ser vista . A pesar de la rapidez con la que se movió pudo percatarse de algo familiar en aquella criatura, aunque no sabía que era. Se escondió de nuevo.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- expresó confundida y curiosa, que sueño más raro

-Lo que sucede es que... el que me conozcas depende de ti- su voz sonaba un poco más seria- y también de él

-¿él? ¿quien? ¿Porque solo depende de mi?- Yui soltaba las preguntas rápidamente- ¿Como...?

-Haces muchas preguntas- dijo con diversión- Es gracioso

-¿Uhhh?- ahora si que estaba confundida - Es solo que no entiendo de quien hablas y que tengo que ver yo en esto

-Pronto entenderás- de repente Yui se sintió pesada- Me conocerás, no sé cuando, pero sucederá es solo cuestión de tiempo- la rubia empezó a adormilarse. La figura salió de atrás del árbol en la que se escondía, lo que vio la dejo totalmente asombrada.

Era una niña llevaba un vestido blanco de tirante, un poco más abajo de las rodillas, era muy hermosa, de piel pálida que se veía muy suave y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, tenía una sonrisa, su cabello de color blanco lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran copias idénticas de los de Yui.

\- Es imposible- se acercó a Yui, de pronto sintió que perdía el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Ella, la pequeña solo pudo sonreír aún más, era muy parecida a él. Los ojos de Yui se llenaron de lagrimas, era tan hermosa, parecía un ángel.

Puso su manito en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Voy a existir mientras tú estés a su lado, y te lo dije depende de ti y de papá.

Jadeo al escucharla y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, la pequeña secó su lágrima.

Una niña, una hija, suya y de Subaru ... era lo más maravilloso que le podía pasar.

Tocó su carita, queriendo guardarla por siempre en sus más preciados recuerdos, la abrazó y acaricio su cabello, era tan suave no pudo evitarlo y besó su frente. Sintió su cuerpo más cansado y casi no podía moverse, todavía no quería irse, quería estar con su pequeña.

-¡No aún no!- dijo cuando ya estaba acostada en el piso, sus parpados se cerraban y no podía evitarlo.

-quédate conmigo, por favor- añadió viendola con tristeza

-Sólo espérame ,mami, espera por mí- dijo triste- Pronto estaré contigo y con papá también

\- Voy a esperar por ti, haré lo que sea con tal de verte de nuevo, lo prometo- y todo se volvió negro. Lo último que escuchó fue.

-Te amo mamá

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con Subaru quien la estaba viendo fijamente

-Hasta que al fin te levantas- dijo- Veo que dormiste bien

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó Yui con voz fañosa por el sueño

-Ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela

\- Ahhh...- se limitó a responder, sentía esa sensación que uno tiene cuando olvida un buen sueño que tuvo. Subaru la miraba extrañado

-Bueno hay que darnos prisa

\- Sí- dijo levantándose de su cama- Gracias nuevamente, Subaru-kun

\- No hay de que- dijo y por un momento a Yui pareció verle sonreír

Yui se levantó para poder ponerse su uniforme, aunque aún sentía que estaba olvidando algo y sentía un gran vacío en el pecho.

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? Espero les haya gustado, enserio soy fan de esta pareja y no pude evitar imaginármelos como padres, quizás continué este fanfic con un sueño pero que esta vez le toque a Subaru...quizás . Les mando un beso a todos y espero algún review de su parte. Me gustaría que me dejaran sus observaciones y criticas ya que soy nueva. Los quiere Chiky :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet**

 **.**

 ** _"Amar es dar a una persona el poder para destruirte y saber que no lo hará."_**

Aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente mientras estaba sentado en la clase de Literatura. No pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo que aquella frase que el maestro acababa de decir significaba.

Si hubiera escuchado esa frase hace algunos meses ni importancia le hubiera dado, desde que era un niño creía que el amor ya de por si era destructivo o incluso pensaba que simplemente no existía. Pero ahora eso ya no lo tenía tan claro; todos sus ideales se rompieron cuando ella apareció en su vida… ¿Quién iba a pensar que una humana podría hacerle sentir de esa manera?, ni él en sus más extraños sueños se imagino metido en una situación similar.

Yui…ella era diferente al resto de las novias sacrificadas que alguna vez tuvieron la desdicha de vivir en la mansión.

Subaru recordaba como muchas de ellas llegaron a la mansión entusiasmadas, desbordando alegría y emoción al saber que vivirían con seis chicos solteros hijos de una persona de buena condición económica, en su mayoría eran mujeres interesadas y coquetas. Una de las cosas que más enojaban a Subaru era que esas chicas sabían que estaban dirigiéndose a su propia muerte (ya que la mayoría sabía que eran vampiros) sin embargo a ellas parecía que poco les importaba estar muriendo…

Pero Yui era distinta, cuando llegó se imaginó que era igual al resto de las novias sacrificadas, pero ella parecía no estar enterada de nada…lo cual enojo al peliblanco que creía que se estaba haciendo la desentendida para parecer más interesante, por eso destrozó su teléfono para que entendiera que fingir no serviría de nada. Pero ese pensamiento cambio al ver sus ojos rosados llenos de miedo y desesperación, al parecer para ella todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era desconocido. Al notar la diferencia decidió hacer algo que nunca antes se había imaginado que haría, iba a ayudar a escapar a Yui.

Si ella hubiera dicho una simple frase: _"Ayúdame a escapar, por favor"_ él hubiera hecho más que solo darle un cuchillo, pero en cambio ella decidió quedarse porque quería saber la verdad sobre su padre…no sabia si esa chica era muy obstinada o en verdad muy estupida.

-¡Sakamaki!- la voz del maestro lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Esta poniendo atención a la clase?

-Si…-se limitó a responder y para su fortuna eso le bastó al maestro que volvió a dirigirse a la pizarra

¡Riiiiiing!

El ruido de la campana es atronador, molesto, pero daba una sensación satisfactoria. Todos salen disparados del salón en dirección al gimnasio para recibir su última clase.

-Sakamaki-san, queremos que nos ayudes con nuestro entrenamiento- dijo una de las chicas de su clase quien estaba acompañada de dos de sus amigas- ¿Qué dices?- añadió guiñándole un ojo

-No tengo tiempo para eso- dijo cortante- Vayan a molestar a otro lado.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y se fueron corriendo del salón, finalmente el salón quedo vacío. La verdad era que a Subaru no le apetecía ir a la clase de deportes, por lo que decidió quedarse en el salón.

Recostó su cabeza en la pared y de pronto empezó a bostezar, lentamente cerraba sus ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño.

.

.

Observa el panorama a su alrededor, la brillante luna iluminaba la fresca y silenciosa noche en aquel bosque, las estrellas brillaban, cerró sus ojos un momento. El viento cálido hacía un compás con el aroma a plantas silvestres, la brisa hizo que su cabello blanco se desordenara un poco.

Disfrutaba el aroma de distintas flores mezclándose en el ambiente. Quería olvidar por un momento que eso solo era un sueño.

-¡Ah!- escuchó una voz chillona no muy lejos de él

-¿Quién esta ahí?- preguntó alzando un poco la voz mirando a su alrededor.

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo había silencio. Subaru decidió buscar a lo que sea que halla hecho ese ruido, por un momento pensó que quizás estaba soñando con Yui pero era muy extraño…esa voz no era de una adolescente, podría asegurar que era la voz de una niña.

-Eres tú…estoy muy feliz- escuchó hablar a la voz

Subaru giró en dirección donde la voz provenía y pudo ver una sombra, con rapidez se dirigió hacia ella pero la criatura empezó a correr, el peliblanco quedó sorprendido al ver lo rápido que se movía.

-Si quieres verme sigue el camino de luz- dijo riéndose

-No tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos- protesto Subaru - ¿De que camino estas hablando?

-Solo hazlo- respondió la sombra mientras desaparecía

Subaru estaba sorprendido y confundido… ¿Qué demonios significaba este sueño? , de pronto pudo ver como muchas luciérnagas aparecían, formando una especie de camino.

 _"Así que eso significaba"_ pensó para si mismo

Soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir el camino como la extraña criatura le había dicho, empezó a caminar; después de unos cuantos minutos pudo ver que el camino casi estaba por acabarse.

Llegó al final y pudo ver una sombra escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-Hice lo que me pediste- dijo el albino seriedad- ¡Ahora muéstrate!

La criatura salió de su escondite y Subaru abrió los ojos al ver a aquella niña parada frente a él, físicamente se parecían muchísimo, el mismo tono de piel y el mismo color de cabello pero lo que más llamaba la atención del albino en la niña eran sus ojos, copias fieles a los de Yui, ojos rosados y hermosos.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo con una linda sonrisa- Eres muy lindo…

\- ¿Pero que…? ¿Quién eres?- la sorpresa y confusión podían notarse en su voz

-Aún no me conoces- susurró mirando al suelo- Pero Ahora estoy muy segura de que me conocerás

Subaru no sabía que decir a eso, no entendía nada…pero por alguna razón aquella niña le inspiraba confianza y ternura.

-Pareces confundido- volvió a hablar la niña mientras se acercaba al vampiro

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-significa que mi existencia en tu mundo depende de ti- respondió con tristeza- Yo aún no existo

Subaru pudo entender lo que aquel sueño significaba; sin poder evitarlo acaricio la mejilla de la niña, era como un impulso. La pequeña se sorprendió y le dedico una sonrisa para después abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas. Subaru quedó sorprendido pero no pudo evitar corresponder de la misma manera que la pequeña peliblanca.

De pronto Subaru pudo notar que el bosque estaba desapareciendo al igual que la niña a la que abrazaba. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se separo de la niña para poder observarla.

-Estas desapareciendo- indicó mirándola a los ojos

-Si.- respondió mientras miraba como desaparecía- Pude conocerte a ti y mamá, es momento de irme.

-Yo…- sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba y que los ojos se le cerraban-

-No digas nada, pronto volveremos a vernos y entonces nada podrá separarnos- finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Te estaré esperando entonces- dijo Subaru para finalmente abrazar por última vez a su hija

-Y yo esperare por ti, papá…Te quiero

Dicho esto la pequeña desapareció y el albino cayó al suelo cerrando sus ojos.

.

.

.

-¡Joven!- gritó el hombre por séptima vez

-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos de golpe- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hace más de media hora que se acabaron las clases, no había manera de despertarlo

Subaru se levantó de su asiento tomó sus cosas y le agradeció al conserje que lo había despertado. Ahora tendría que volver a casa caminando, porque sus "queridos" hermanos ni siquiera habían ido a buscarlo.

Caminaba por los solitarios pasillos con dirección a la salida, se sentía cansado lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir.

-Bueno eso es todo, hasta mañana chicas

Esa voz… ¿Acaso sería?... con curiosidad se acercó al pasillo donde habia escuchado lo que parecía ser la voz de Yui.

-Muchas gracias Komori-san, nos vemos ya es tarde y tendremos problemas.

Las dos chicas que acompañaban a la rubia salieron corriendo hacia la salida, pudo ver como la rubia soltaba un largo suspiro y se dirigía con calma a la puerta principal.

-¡Yui!- la llamó

-¿Subaru-kun?- dijo volteándose- Pensé que te habías ido con los demás

-Pues, me retrase y me dejaron tirado aquí en la escuela.

La rubia empezó a reír haciendo que Subaru sonriera.

-¿Vamos juntos a casa?- preguntó Yui con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano

-Claro…

* * *

Holaaaaaa estoy de vuelta, perdón por no subir la continuación de mis historias pero es que me cortaron el internet durante dos semanas xD, pero ahora que lo tengo de vuelta voy a continuar...¿Que les pareció? decidi hacerle continuación a esta historia e incluso pensé en hacerla un fanfic un poco mas largo de lo que tenia prevista, pero es solo una idea... **Dejen un review.**

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que dejaron un review y apoyan esta historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo...ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo**

Mañana a mas tardar subiré un nuevo capitulo de "No te vayas de mi lado" . Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Los quiere Yane


End file.
